All that's left
by Sinya
Summary: -not good with summaries- Series of ficlets that take place after the ice caps melt.
1. First Time

Just letting you know ahead of time these are all random ficlets for the same general plot. X'D;;  
I haven't honestly set a timeline, flow, direct plot, etcetc  
It just really...a whoooole bunch of angst I just felt like writing one day. :'I  
All of these will most likely take place after the ice caps melt but I'm probably only going to set an exact date in a few of these. ;v;'

Just warning you these will probably only be good if you're in an angst mood.

Waaarningss: Lots of characters deaths. I mean a lot. 8'I

* * *

How could he be right there in front of him.  
The Danish man towered over him.  
They could stand chest to chest and look at each other and Norge would have to look with his head almost completely leaned back and Danmark's almost faced completely down.

What was in front of him wasn't him.  
A cross was not a man and there was no man under the cross.  
only a drenched jacket wrapped around said cross and the other's axe laid in front with flowers on top.

This was the emptiest the platinum blonde had ever felt. First Ísland died. Danmark was still there. Holding him unnessacarily.  
Norge had pushed him away saying he was fine and that he just wanted to be left alone. Danmark left for the first time without protest.  
That was the last time Norge saw him.  
One week afterwards, the sea claimed Kongeriget Danmark for it's own.

His two most important people. Both dead.  
The after effect left somewhat of a hole in his chest. It just...hurt.  
His country itself was mostly claimed by the sea. Only a small chunk of his northern lands was left along with three quarters of the southern part. The ocean was still growing as well. He was forced to move to Berwald's home and the entire Scandinavian Peninsula as a whole was joined together as one country.  
There were fights among the citizens but that would be settled. Norge assumed Berwald came up with that plan to save Tino for the most part. He was just the other one still alive at this point.

Berwald and Tino were at the grave, too. Earlier, at least. It ended the same way with his brother's funeral. Norge asked them to leave and they complied. Hopefully, the same fate didn't follow as well...

The Norwegian had been standing there for around an hour all by himself.  
Same spot in the ground. He was to the point of where the pain in his chest was practically unbearable and he didn't even notice his legs give out on him.  
He sat for another good hour. Just...staring. Thinking. Remembering.  
The same thing rang through his head. The last thing Danmark had said to him before he walked away forever.  
_"Jeg elsker dig."_

_"Farvel."_

Norge felt his neck. It was...wet? He moved his hands up and his cheeks were wet as well.  
He was crying.  
He tried to stop.  
It was useless.  
After a moment the tears just started pouring nonstop.

It was the first time the man had ever cried so hard in his lifetime.

"Jeg elsker deg."

It was the first time the man had ever said 'I love you' back to the Dane.

"Ha det."

It was the first time the man had ever said 'Goodbye' to the Dane. And the last.


	2. Nostalgia

This one is a few hundred years or so I guess after the last one. ;v;''

* * *

Violet eyes fluttered open. Sounds of ocean waves slowly woke the Norwegian up.  
The eyes gazed around or at least...of what he can see. That's right...he had come to visit them today.  
Norge shook his head and brought his left knee up to his chest. It was so...strange, for a lack of better words, to come back to what used to be a borderline between his own country and Berwald's.  
The ocean had swallowed up most of his old land and it was rare for him to travel this far up anymore.  
It was just...nostalgic for him. Norge looked to his left and stared blankly at two crosses, each standing about 4 feet high. One with what looked like a green, tattered old coat wrapped around it and the other with a thin white bow tied around the top.

It became eerily silent. The waves were still crashing against the shore but for some reason Norge couldn't hear anything anymore.  
Not even the approaching footsteps behind him.  
_"Norge?"_

The blonde in question's head snapped around. Widened eyes eased back to their normal blank, empty look.

Raivis Galante flinched back at the sudden turn from the Norwegian. "A-ah...Norvēģija?"

A gloved hand was raised to silence the Latvian. Norge stood slowly, reaching down to pick up a rather large axe. "I take it Tino sent you to find me?"

"I-It was...actually Zviedrija..." Sweden. One would think that Berwald had better sense than to send the poor quivering man out on his own.

"Fine...I guess I've stayed here long enough." Norge spoke with a soothing tone. He lifted the axe up with slight ease, used to it after so long, and rested it on his shoulder, making it easier to carry back home.


	3. Morning Tradition

This one was actually the first one I had written out of all of these three. o3o  
The idea itself was never DenNor centric and it won't be even now...I'm just currently obsessing over the pairing and the Scandinavians are pretty much the only group in this I've modified the most for the setting. X'D

* * *

A morning tradition began at six o' clock a.m.. Sharp.  
6:00 am: Laying in bed staring at the ceiling.  
6:17 am: Manage to roll off the queen sized bed and head for the bathroom.  
6:18 am: Shower.  
6:30 am: Shave.  
6:35 am: Start the coffee maker.  
6:37 am: Begin reading the morning paper while the coffee's brewing.

This has been Alfred F. Jones morning schedule for as long as he can remember.  
To a T at every minute...except Tuesdays. Tuesdays were never good on him.

Today was a Wednesday. March 16, 3014. The news seemed interesting enough to the point of where the blond did more than just look at the printed pictures.  
A headline on the front page caught his eye. "RUINS FOUND". That could be anyone these days.  
Alfred never noticed how old he really was.  
He flipped to the section of where the full story was, not even bothering to read the excerpt.  
"Ruins found in the area where ancient nations of Europe once thrived. Dutch historians examine remains found by local fisherman. Believed to be parts of what they say was possibly a building once located in the ancient city of Sunken London."  
Alfred stopped there. He face seemed completely empty at first but all of a sudden he heard a beep coming from his coffee maker.  
At that moment, a burst of laughter errupted out of nowhere. Despite the seeming cheerfulness, tears welled up in his deep blue eyes, soon rolling down his cheeks.  
"To see the look on his face at being called ancient..." Alfred choked out, continuing to laugh to the point of a lack of air.  
He raised his right arm and covered his eyes, allowing his schedule to be thrown off track a few minutes.


End file.
